


Tanning Invitational

by thecarlysutra



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunburn, Three Sentence Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: This is from that "three sentence story" challenge that was going on a while back.  Ice is sunbathing; Maverick takes notice.





	Tanning Invitational

  
Maverick found Ice laid out on a chaise by the pool, loose limbed and lovely in nothing but a small pair of swim trunks and his aviators. Maverick had a very specific idea about how he wanted this scenario to play out, but then he realized Ice was asleep behind the reflective lenses of his shades, and he had another, only slightly less rewarding idea. 

Ice was mad as hell when he found PROPERTY OF MAVERICK MITCHELL branded onto his abdomen thanks to the high summer sun and strategic application of sunblock, but not until the next day.  



End file.
